As You Wish, My Queen
by RiiXHitsuHina
Summary: Hikari datang ke tempat suaminya, Harvest King, untuk meminta sesuatu dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Akankah Harvest King mengacuhkan Hikari atau akankah Hikari mendapatkan keinginannya? Sweet moment between Harvest King/Ignis and Molly/Hikari. Rated between T and M tapi lebih ke T...


A/N: Yak.. Setelah bertahun-tahun Rii hiatus, akhirnya Rii kembali dengan sebuah oneshot! Hehehe.. Kalo ditanya pairing apa yang paling disukain, Rii si lebih milih Gale/WizardXMolly/Hikari, tapi Harvest King/IgnisxMolly/Hikari ada drama tersendiri. Berhubung Rii sedang bergalau ria cuma gara-gara satu apotik dan penjaganya + keinginan yang besar buat main HMAP, terciptalah fic gaje abal ini! *BANZAI! BUKA BOTOL!* Saya sendiri blom (keyword: BLOM! Suatu saat nanti pasti!) pernah mainin HMAP sih…

Disclaimer: Saia tidak punya Harvest Moon dan saya bangga karena itu, tapi saia benar-benar ingin memiliki *ciaelah!* Ignis, Gale, dan SKYE!

Warning: OOC dan sedikit konten dewasa… Ada inuendonya… Dan maafkan typonya ya...

Enjoy!

Summer 17, tahun ke-3-ku di Pulau Castanyet ini. Itu berarti sudah 1 minggu aku mengakhiri masa singleku. Seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya pada pada Summer 10, aku menikah dengan The All-Knowing Harvest King. Memang, dia tidak bisa selalu menemaniku, membuatkanku bekal, membantuku setiap hari, atau mencium pipiku tiap pagi, tapi tetap saja aku mencintainya! Di balik tampangnya yang kasar (baca: kejam tak berperasaan), dia selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerikku dan selalu membantuku saat aku berada dalam kesulitan.

"Hmph," dengus Ignis yang ada di depanku.

Yah, baginilah kami. Tiap kali aku mengunjunginya, dia selalu melihat ke depan dengan aku di belakangnya, duduk manis memandangi punggung bidang dan aura agung miliknya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku menanggapi dengusannya itu.

"Jangan harap kamu bisa memaksaku untuk tinggal bersamamu di rumah manusia itu."

"He? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Tumben.. Biasanya suamiku tidak akan pernah memulai perbincangan yang tidak jelas seperti ini kecuali aku yang memulainya.

"Tidak relevan."

"Hah?"

"…"

"…!" Oow… Aku mengerti. Faktanya, aku menikah dengan dewa yang All-knowing –tau semuanya- yang berarti bisa.. "Jadi kamu membaca pikiranku ya?"

Pasti dia berpikir bahwa pikiranku tentang dia tidak bisa melakukan ini itu untukku tapi aku tetap mencintainya itu sengaja kupikirkan agar dia mau tinggal bersamaku. Ugh… Agak memusingkan juga ya…?

"…" Dia hanya terdiam. Apa mungkin dia tidak bisa membalas? ! AHA! Dapat kartu trump-ku… Bilang saja aku licik atau semacamnya, tapi kesempatan emas seperti ini jarang datang dan aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya.

"Ignis…, " bisikku padanya sambil merangkulkan kedua tanganku di tangan kanannya dengan gaya yang menggoda. Bisa kurasakan dia sedikit 'bereaksi' pada sentuhan pertamaku. "Tidak baik bagi seorang dewa untuk berbohong, apalagi seorang Harvest King."

"Pernyataanmu tidak relevan," balas Ignis masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Memang. Karena kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kamu BELUM berbohong. Tapi tetap saja, kamu takut menjawab 'iya'"

"…"

"…" balasku juga sunyi, tapi senyuman lebar sudah menghiasi wajahku. Senyum kemenangan.

"Baik," akhirnya Ignis berbicara. "Apa maumu?"

Um…. Apa ya? Waktu kami bertemu, kami memang selalu berdua, tapi aku ingin membuat waktu itu benar-benar milik berdua. Pribadi. Seingatku, dia belum pernah 'menyentuhku' sama sekali, kecuali saat menciumku di hari pernikahan kami. Jadi, aku menjawab dengan gugup dan kepala tertunduk serta pipi mulai memerah "Bagaimana kalau aku sedikit bermanja padamu?"

K-k-kalau kupikir lagi, mungkin Ignis akan marah? D-duh! Mungkin Ignis akan marah DAN menghukumku? T-tapi… aku benar-benar ingin … Sekali ini saja…

"Hmoh. Tipikal manusia." UWA! Dia mara- "Bagaimana cara manusia bermanja?"

'Eh? Itu artinya?'

Sungkan, aku menatap mata suamiku. Raut wajahnya memang tidak berubah, tapi matanya menjadi sangat lembut dab ada bonus semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Ayo duduk bersamaku. Sepertinya aku bawa koktail apel."

"Sepertinya?" tanyanya sambail mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kenapa tidak kamu keluarkan sejak awal?"

**-Bokujou Monogatari: Wakuwaku Animal March-**

Sekarang kami duduk bersama, di samping satu sama lain. Aku bersandar di dadanya dan tangan kirinya memeluk tubuhku. Oh, Goddess… Betapa aku menginginkan momen seperti ini… Hanya kami berdua dengan kesunyian. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar. Err… coret itu. Tambahkan detak jantungku yang tidak kalah kerasnya.

"Hikari."

"Y-ya?" Oh Ignis! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!

"Apa ini cara manusia bermanja?" tanyanya. _Totally clueless._

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku… merasa kurang nyaman."

Oww… Yah… Kurasa cara manusia bermanja dengan cara seorang Dewa memang berbeda. "Begitu ya? Sesuaikan saja dengan keinginanmu."

Tanpa peringatan awal, Ignis membimbing kepalaku dengan tangannya yang tidak memelukku, mengarahkannya mendekati kepalanya sendiri hingga bibir kami saling bersentuhan. Umm… Koktail apelnya masih bisa kurasakan… Nyum. Heavenly seperti dirinya…

"Ignis…" adalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa kukeluarkan dari mulutku setelah bibir kami berpisah.

"Hikari…"

Ada satu saat sunyi di antara kami berdua sebelum kata-kata lain keluar. Bukan sunyi yang _awkward_, melainkan menenangkan. Kami hanya saling menatap wajah satu sama lain, saling mengagumi betapa beruntungknya kami memiliki satu sama lain.

"Hikari," suamiku memulai. "Apa kamu tidak kesepian kalau aku tidak bersamamu di rumahmu?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyaku memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti perasaan manusia, tapi aku mengerti perasaan jika kita tidak bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai."

Ahahaha… Ini kemajuan besar dalam hidup rumah tanggaku. Aku senang akan perhatian dan pengertian yang diberikan oleh Ignis, tapi ini sudah menjadi resiko jika aku menikahi seorang dewa. Aku tidak boleh egois.

"Ignis~~…?" panggilku dengan nada suara yang supeeerr manis.

"Hn?" jawabnya singkat.

"Titlemu adalah Harvest King kan?" Dia mengangguk. Yah, entahlah dia bingung atau tidak. Aku masih belum mahir membaca ekspresi wajahnya yang hamper tidak berubah. "Kalau kamu adalah Raja, berarti aku adalah Ratunya kan?"

Setelah aku mengatakan kalimat itu, gerak tubuh Ignis menjadi agak kaku dan punggungnya menjadi tegak. Tampaknya aku terdengar sperti meminta hak-ku…

"Pernyataanmu… relevan," dia membalas ragu, tapi jawabannya sangat memuaskanku!

"Um… Ehem! Eee… Sebagai Ratu, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membantu sang Raja kan?"

Lagi, suamiku hanya menjawab dengan "Pernyataanmu sangat relevan."

"Nah, itu berarti kamu harus tetap bekerja sebagai Harvest King dan jangan memaksakan diri terlalu keras Aku, sebagai istrimu, akan berjuang juga untuk mendukungmu meskipun hanya sedikit. Um… Mungkin…"

"…!"

Ugh… Aku malu… Itu benar-benar bukan karakterku untuk berkata sesuatu yang berkesan menguliahi dewa dari segala dewa.

"Hikari, istriku…" SYUT!

"Waa!" jeritku kaget karena Ignis makin erat memelukku dengan kedua tangannya. Sangat erat sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya di dada kananku.

Aneh… Mungkin inilah perasaan seseorang yang baru saja menikah? Lagi-lagi kami hanya diam, diam yang menenangkan dan nyaman. Sesekali tangan Ignis mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut dan mencium keningku. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa kecuali tersenyum dan meminta waktu berhenti agar aku bisa berada dalam dekapan orang yang kucintai selama mungkin.

Dengan perlahan Ignis melonggarkan pelukannya dan berkata "Hikari, kata-katamu menyemangatiku. Sudah beratus-ratus tahun aku tidak sesemangat ini untuk melakukan pekerjaanku."

"Ignis…"

"Aku akan berusaha membuat dunia ini menjadi lebih baik lagi. Itu kulakukan bukan untuk manusia, tapi untukmu seorang."

"Itu… sangat manis, Ignis." Yap, sangat manis meskipun itu bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh dewa. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, dia membuatku merasa spesial dan… sangat dicintai olehnya. Wajahku dihiasi dengan senyum bahagia dan kulit wajahku berganti warna menjadi merah muda.

"…"

"…"

Hening lagi… Tampaknya memang hanya dengan cara sperti ini cara kami berkomunikasi dan bercengkrama. Ah, bagaimana kalau aku ganti topiknya, berhubung suasana hati suamiku sedang bagus.

"Nee, Ignis…"

"Ya?" 'Ya'? Wow. Jarang sekali dia menanggapi panggilanku dengan kata-kata 'Ya'.

"Umm… Apa kamu mau tahu kenapa aku ingin bermanja padamu selain karena rindu dan cinta?"

"Jangan membuatku menebak-nebak seperti ini. Ada apa?"

"Kalau kamu Raja, berarti aku Ratunya kan?"

"Lanjutkan."

"Apa salah kalau aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Mintalah satu pulau maka akan kuberikan padamu."

Ayolah, suamiku… Kamu tahu kalau aku tidak akan meminta itu, tapi aku mau meminta… "Aku mau punya bayi…"

Entah karena permintaanku terlalu susah atau karena dia terlalu senang, Ignis melotot kaget dan menatapku dengan amat sangat heran. Dalam beberapa kedipan, wajahnya kembali seperti semula dan dia berkata "Aku akan menginap di rumahmu malam ini."

"Baiklah! Aku akan menyiapkan pai apel untuk makan malam."

**OWARI**

Hah! Gimana noh! Rii rencananya mau bikin versi Inggrisnya sih, tapi rada males… Heehehehe….. Pertama kali Rii baca ini, berasa sangat…. kayak… "OH MY GOD?! CERITA MACAM APA SIH GW GW TULIS?! MIKIR APA GW PAS GW NULIS INI DULU?!" Semacam itu… Hehehe….

Tolong direview ya! Flame ga berdasar sangat tidak diterima….


End file.
